Trust Your Heart
by ABV
Summary: Inspired by 12x16 - we all saw in Callie's eyes that who she wants cheering beside her is not Penny, I am not buying it ;-). So, this is my version of how I think things should progress on Grey's...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so tired of the crappy storyline for Arizona and Callie, and so annoyed by the Callie and Penny storyline which is being so forced, there's no chemistry for Pete's sake, how do they not realize it! How those producers miss on such important stuff has always been a puzzle to me (referring to how The L Word got ruined when they killed off Dana). In any case I wanted to create my own version of how I think things should progress on Greys...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination ;-).**

* * *

Callie stood in front of Bailey and just asked, "When did you know that Little Tuck was ready to meet Ben?"

"Oh. Um... Well, uh, Tuck was too young to tie his own shoes, so I wasn't gonna get any answers from him. What I cared about was, was I ready? Say... Okay, when you see Sofia kick a ball across the room and you start to daydream about 20 years from now when Sofia scores the winning goal at the Women's World Cup Final and the whole stadium is chanting her name... "Torres! Torres!" And it's all in slow motion and you're up in the stands screaming and crying."

Callie smiled, "Yes, yes. You do that, too?"

Bailey continued with her important advice, "So... the question is, who do you want... screaming and cheering beside you?"

Callie was caught off guard a bit. "Oh… wow... hmmm... that's a good trick."

Bailey smiled, noticing the surprise look on Callie's face, "Uh-huh."

"Thanks Bailey", Callie said turning to leave.

"And Callie", Bailey stopped her, "your heart gave you the right answer, trust it."

"Right…" Callie replied a bit hesitantly.

* * *

"Hey honey", Callie took her daughter in her arms and gave her a kiss, "Ready to go home?"

"Can we have ice-cream with Mama?"

"Of course honey, let's go find her".

As they were about to leave, Penny walked up the stairs.

"Look, Sofia, do you know who that is?"

"It's the doctor who fixed my head", Sofia replied.

"Yes, she is honey, her name is Penny."

"Hi Sofia." Penny said coming closer.

"Hi, my head is now fine and I'm gonna have ice-cream with my mommies", Sofia announced.

"That's great", Penny replied.

"She wants to see Arizona", Callie explained.

"Of course, it's normal", Penny replied with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?", Callie said.

"Sure. Have fun you two", she said before going out.

Sofia pulled Callie's hand, "Let's go find mama!"

"Ok, ok, let's go!", Callie laughed and led her daughter down the hallway.

Arizona was sitting at the desk, typing into the tab. "Mama!", Sofia exclaimed as soon as she spotted her and ran towards her. "Hey you beautiful lady!" Arizona took Sofia in her lap and gave her a tight embrace. "How's that little stubborn head of yours?"

Sofia protested, "It's not stubborn!"

Arizona laughed, "Oh no? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine. Mommy said we can have ice-cream for dinner! Let's go home and have ice-cream!" Sofia jumped down and started pulling Arizona by hand.

"Oh wonderful! I'll have some with rainbow sprinkles on top!" , Arizona replied cheerfully.

"We are not having ice-cream for dinner!" Callie yelled laughing and following them.

* * *

"Sofia! Stop eating my ice-cream, you have yours!" Arizona said trying to be serious but she was loving every bite her daughter was taking from her bowl.

"But yours is better, mama", Sofia protested taking another spoonful.

"Hey, you picked your own, little Miss, now leave mine alone", Arizona replied and jokingly took her bowl away from Sofia.

"But, I don't like mine anymore" Sofia put on a sad face. Arizona laughed and switched the bowls, "Ok, then you can have mine, but you will have to give me a big hug every time you see me this week, deal?"

"Deal", Sofia replied and grabbed the bowl.

Callie just stood next to the table observing this exchange with a smile on her face. _Arizona is so amazing with her,_ she thought to herself.

"You're quiet, Calliope", Arizona stated.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying our daughter being happy", Callie replied with a smile.

Arizona gave her that beautiful radiating smile.

"I'm done, let's watch a cartoon", Sofia said joyfully.

"Honey, mama needs to go home", Arizona replied.

"I wanna watch a cartoon with you", Sofia put on a sad face again.

"Where's my hug?" Arizona asked melting, she also wanted to stay with her daughter as much as possible.

Sofia smiled and put her little arms around Arizona. "Mommy, you need to hug us too", Sofia said to Callie. Callie laughed and took them bought in a tight embrace, placing several quick kisses on Sofia's cheek.

Sofia giggled happily.

"Ok, let's go watch that cartoon and then off to bed miss", Arizona said.

Callie felt a bit sad that the beautiful embrace bond had to be broken.

Ten minutes into the cartoon, Sofia fell asleep sitting between her two moms, her head leaning onto Arizona, and her legs resting on top of Callie's. Both Callie and Arizona, noticed she had fallen asleep but neither wanted to bring the beautiful moment to the end, so they just kept on watching the TV, laughing together. When the cartoon ended they both spoke at the same time.

"She should go to bed" and then laughed in unison.

"I'll take her", Callie said and picked Sofia up. Arizona leaned over and gave their daughter a kiss.

When Callie came back, Arizona was putting on her coat. Callie was a bit disappointed. "Are you sure you want to drive back home, it's late, you're welcome to stay here", Callie said with a bit of hope in her voice, and was wondering if Arizona picked up on it.

"Thanks, but it's better I go, it might be too confusing for Sofia." Arizona wasn't sure staying would be a good idea for her either. She didn't want to start dreaming about the happy family that she can't have anymore. "Thank you for having me over, I really needed to spend time with her today".

"I know, we both needed that." Callie replied with a smile.

"Good night, Calliope", Arizona said opening the door.

"Good night, see you tomorrow", Callie said stepping out, and watched Arizona drive away, feeling some weird sadness watching the car disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi. I'm here to see Dr. Robbins."

Richard looked up and recognized the woman standing in front of him. "Hm, Dr. Robbins works with patients who don't speak yet, are you sure that's the one you need?", he replied in a relaxed manner.

"Oh, right, she works with babies, well I'm not a patient, I mean I was her patient, briefly."

"You look familiar", Richard replied buying time to analyze the situation a bit.

"I was one of the firefighters who invaded your hospital recently", the woman said with a bit of a joking tone, "Dr. Robbins took care of me."

"Oh, right, I'm sure she did a great job", Richard smiled.

"She did an excellent job, I'd just like to thank her again", the woman smiled back.

"Right, let me see if I can find her for you, and who should I say is looking for her?"

"Great, thanks, it's Charlotte."

"Charlotte, the firefighter, got it, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you", Richard smiled and went to find Arizona.

* * *

"Everything is perfect, she's ready to go home", Arizona smiled broadly as she put her stethoscope back around her neck.

The woman smiled and hugged Arizona, "That's wonderful news, thank you so much Dr. Robbins".

"You're welcome, take good care of your little angel. Bye, bye little girl", she waved her fingers at the baby and stepped into the corridor.

"Robbins!" Richard exclaimed as he was rushing towards her.

Arizona turned around surprised with Richard's tone of emergency "Richard? I don't have time for any emergencies, my shift has ended, I am going home to relax and…"

"...she's here!" he interrupted her.

Arizona looked at him puzzled. "Who's here?"

"Your one, the one, a one".

"Huh?", Arizona was even more puzzled, "You're not making any sense, Richard."

"The firefighter, she came back, asking for you!"

"Oh! Really? She's here? She wants to see me?"

"Yes, that's what I just said Robbins!", Richard replied excited and a bit impatient.

"But…what does she want?", Arizona was a bit hesitant.

Richard started pushing her forward, "Well she doesn't need medical attention, that's for sure! Just, go and talk to her!".

"Ok, ok, no need to push…", Arizona replied.

"…and come let me know how it went", Richard added still pushing Arizona forward.

* * *

"Charlotte, what a surprise, is everything ok?", Arizona asked looking at the woman in front of her. _Gosh_ , s _he really is hot,_ she thought to herself.

"Hi", Charlotte smiled, "Oh, no, no, everything is fine, I was in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice to see the doctor who saved my ass, literally".

Arizona laughed wholeheartedly.

"Besides, I don't think I got your name, Dr. Robbins, and I think I should know your name before going out for that coffee with you."

"Oh, but I thought you were…", Arizona wanted to mention Alice, but Charlotte ended her thought before her.

"…we broke up couple of months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it just wasn't working anymore. So, I can sit properly now, if you still wanna have that coffee?", Charlotte said in a flirting way.

Arizona laughed, "I'd love to, and you get a free medical opinion on your recovery."

"Well, I wasn't really planning on showing you my butt on the first date", Charlotte couldn't resist not taking the opportunity Arizona's clumsy sentence gave her.

"Oh, I didn't mean, I just meant…", Arizona blushed a bit.

Charlotte laughed, "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg."

Arizona smiled still a bit embarrassed.

"Is that woman a mom of some baby?", Callie asked Karev.

"What woman?", Karev asked confused.

"That woman over there, talking to Arizona."

"I have no idea, I don't recognize her. They seem to be having a nice talk."

Callie looked suspiciously in their direction. "Hmm, Arizona is flirting", Callie said with a bit of annoyance in her voice

"She is?" Karev looked again. "Oh ok, she is. Good for her, the woman is hot.", Karev replied matter-of-factly.

Callie, looked at Karev now even more annoyed, "Seriously, Karev?".

"What? She is hot, and you have your own girlfriend. So what's the problem?", Karev replied.

"There's no problem…", Callie said in a pensive tone.

"Exactly. I've got work to do." Karev said and went on his way.

Callie continued standing there looking at the two women from a distance.

"So, your name, Dr. Robbins?"

"Oh, right…, it's Arizona."

"Cute name. Suits you.", Charlotte continued with her flirting.

Arizona smiled, "Thanks. So when do you have time?".

"Right now?", Charlotte asked.

"Now?", Arizona replied a bit surprised.

"Well, if you can that is."

"Actually, I am almost done here. My shift has ended, I just need some 15 mins to finish things up."

"Cool, I can wait.", Charlotte replied.

"Great!" Arizona smiled.

"Ok, I'll be outside, it's not raining for a change."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

* * *

"Callie!"

Callie was too engaged observing Arizona and the woman to notice her name being called.

"Callie!", Penny called again as she came closer. Callie turned around, "Oh, hey!"

"What's wrong?", Penny asked.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. What's up?", Callie replied.

Penny was all excited, "They gave me the grant! I got it!"

"Really?! They did!? Wow!", Callie said half shocked.

"Well, you don't sound thrilled."

"Oh, I am, you just took me by surprise a bit. No, cool, yay you!"

"Let's go celebrate!" Penny said.

"Yeah, we have to celebrate!", Callie said trying to throw in some enthusiasm.

"Yay, meet you downstairs in a bit", Penny replied.

"Cool. And Congrats!", Callie said before Penny left.

Callie turned around to where Arizona was standing with that woman but they weren't there anymore.

* * *

Arizona was on her way out when a rushing Richard stopped her. "Robbins! You didn't come let me know what happened! How did it go?", he asked all excited.

"It went great! She's waiting for me outside, we're going for a drink." Arizona leaned closer to Richard, "She's still hot", she said in a lower voice.

Richard was glad "So exciting, now go and have fun! And you can tell me all about it tomorrow. Um, well not really everything", he clumsily finished.

Arizona laughed, "I will."

"Nice to see that radiating smile again", Richard said before she left.

Arizona smiled even more, "It's nice to feel this excitement again. See you tomorrow Richard."

* * *

"So are we going?", Penny asked.

"Yes, let's go." Callie said taking her hand.

As they entered the bar Callie saw Edwards, Wilson and Karev sitting at the table. "You wanna go sit with them?", Callie asked.

"Oh, no, Edwards and Wilson didn't take my win so well. Let's go sit at the bar", Penny replied.

"Ok." Callie replied as they headed towards the bar. "What happened with the two of them?".

"They just thought I was sneaky, applying at the last moment, because I said earlier I wasn't interested in it."

As Callie was about to sit down her eyes caught a couple on the other side of the bar. It was Arizona with that woman, laughing and having a good time. _I haven't seen that radiant smile in a long time_ , Callie thought to herself.

"Callie, did you hear what I said?", Penny tried to get her attention.

Callie turned towards Penny, "Yes, well I was surprised you applied as well, you said you wouldn't."

"It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of decision", Penny replied in a bit of a defensive tone, "I guess I should have told you."

"Yeah, well, I was a bit surprised because this morning you said you wanted to stay here." Callie said as her eyes wandered towards Arizona, just in time to see the woman put her hand on top of Arizona's while explaining something that was making Arizona tilt her head back laughing out loud. Callie felt a knot in her stomach seeing this scene.

"You and Sofia can come with me you know", Penny said.

Callie was still lost in the scene of Arizona and the woman.

"Callie?"

Callie turned her head towards Penny, "Sorry, what?"

"What's going on with you today? You've been a bit distant."

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just tired a bit, I think emotions from seeing my daughter in hospital are hitting me now. What did you ask?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. You want to finish the drink and go home to Sofia."

Callie looked in Arizona's direction with disappointment in her eyes "Yeah, let's go home".

* * *

"Really? No way!" Arizona was laughing hard.

"I am not kidding! Those two were almost caught by the fire because they wanted to just quickly finish what they had started. I thought staying alive was more important than reaching a climax, but apparently some people have other priorities. And they were lucky, they had only mild burns".

"Crazy", Arizona laughed. "We have some crazy situations here as well", she said.

"I don't know if it's just me but crazy sometimes makes me feel alive, good crazy of course", Charlotte added.

"I know what you mean, it balances things out."

"Exactly", Charlotte said and smiled.

"To crazy moments" she said as she raised her glass and smiled at Arizona.

"To crazy moments!" Arizona replied and clinked their glasses, smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was amazing! She's fun, and hot, and beautiful. I really had a great time."

Richard was listening to Arizona with a big smile on his face. "So when are you going to see her again?", he asked, "You are going to see her again, right?"

"Oh, definitely", Arizona smiled, "Hopefully today."

"I am so happy for you. And you look really happy, it's really nice to see you like that", Richard exclaimed honestly.

Arizona smiled, "Thank you Richard, you know, you helped me get here."

"Maybe that's why I feel like a father whose daughter is going off to college."

Arizona laughed out loud to that remark. "Well, I'll be taking things slowly, but it's really nice to have a reason to be excited again."

Callie was coming down the corridor coming closer to where Arizona and Richard were standing and she heard Arizona's laughter. She looked up and saw Arizona being all giggly and radiant. "I will give you the newest report tomorrow", she heard Arizona say to Richard before she appeared right in front of Callie.

"Calliope! Good morning, how are you this fine day?", Arizona asked with a broad smile on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood", Callie stated.

"Yeah, I had a wonderful evening yesterday. How's our princess doing?"

"She's fine, she asked about you, if you want to come spend some time with her today it's fine by me.", Callie said hoping Arizona would come spend time with them again.

"Well, I have plans for tonight and I'm taking her for the weekend anyway, so tomorrow will be perfect as planned, but I would like to stop by later and see her a bit."

"Of course, we'll be at home in the afternoon", Callie replied.

"Great, see you later then".

As Callie watched Arizona walk away her eyes were a mixture of disappointment, confusion and panic.

She sighed and turned around to go up as Miranda Bailey appeared in front of her.

"Oh, hey, are you going up?", Bailey asked.

"Yes, I think so", Callie replied a bit lost in thoughts.

"Is something wrong?", Bailey looked at her questioningly.

"Arizona is really happy", Callie said absent-mindedly.

Miranda was puzzled, "Ummm, and that is a problem because…?

"There's a woman who's making her happy. I haven't seen such happy Arizona in years, I was the one who used to make her that happy", Callie said it all in one breath.

"But, Callie, you also have a woman who makes you happy, that's what you've been saying to everybody lately. Don't you think it's a bit unfair that you get to be happy but Arizona doesn't? She's been miserable for a long time, she's been through a lot, it's about time she got some happiness again, don't you think?"

"I think… I just thought I would be the one to make her happy again… that I would be the reason for that glow in her eyes", Callie surprised Bailey and herself with this reply.

Miranda looked at her, "How exactly were you planning on doing that by flaunting somebody else in front of her eyes?"

Callie looked at Miranda and let out a deep sigh, "I just wanted to forget about everything and have some fun, like I used to have years ago".

"Well were you having fun, or were you trying to convince yourself and everybody around you that you were having fun?", Miranda asked.

"I don't know…", Callie said.

"Callie, sometimes in life, fun comes in very different forms than what you were used to before. I don't want to have the fun I used to have years ago, I find beauty and joy in the time I spend with Tucker and Ben. Why would I want to go out drinking when I can have a wonderful evening with my two boys, get hugs and kisses and laugh with them, or just snuggle on the couch watching something. I would not change that for anything in this world."

Callie's eyes watered, "I had that with Sofia and Arizona the other day, it was beautiful, and I just wanted Arizona to stay with us… and now, she's happy with someone else".

"She just met that someone else, Callie. She's had a whole life with you, she has a daughter with you, history that matters, and she loved you immensely. And when you love like that, such love does not just disappear, but if you are forced to live without it you learn to do it, you have to. And that's what Arizona has done, she has learned to live without it, but that doesn't mean she does not love you anymore."

"You really think so?", Callie asked with a sad tone.

"I don't really know, you will have to find out from Arizona, but be sure of what you want, Callie, this is not the time to play games, you need to decide what it is that you want in life and go after it without doubt and hesitation."

Callie sighed heavily, she had some thinking to do.

"Gosh, look at the time!", Miranda exclaimed. "I need to go back to work, and you need to get down to work as well! Do the pondering in your off time!", Miranda finished and rushed upstairs.

* * *

"You're serious about this?", Callie asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm serious, I told you I love you, of course I want you and Sofia to come with me."

"You can't be serious, we've been together for a few months, I cannot move my child to another city because of your spur-of–the-moment decision. Sofia doesn't know you well, we can't just move all in together and pretend to be a happy family", Callie explained.

"I thought you WERE happy." Penny stated, annoyed by Callie's remarks.

"You said you were gonna stay here! I though we would start building things slowly", Callie said.

"Oh, building what, Callie? You couldn't even tell me that you love me", Penny replied.

"You took me by surprise, I wasn't thinking about love, I just wanted to have some fun".

"Well, this is not fun for me anymore." Penny said.

"So, what are you saying?", Callie asked.

"I'm saying I'm moving to another city. Clearly you are not planning to go with me, and I'm not going to do the long distance thing, not with the workload I'm gonna have on my plate. If you change your mind, you know how to reach me, I'm leaving on Monday.", Penny finished and exited Callie's apartment, leaving Callie just standing in the center of the room puzzled by what had just happened.

* * *

"So, have you heard Penny is leaving?", Amelia was sitting in the attendings' lounge eating an apple while Arizona was looking into the fridge.

"Leaving where?", Arizona asked.

"She got the grant, she's leaving on Monday, for a yearlong research residency."

"Wow, good for her", Arizona replied.

"Yeah, and good for you, Callie will be all free again", Amelia suggested.

"Nah, that ship has sailed, she made it pretty clear she was done with us, I'm moving on", Arizona explained.

"Oh, that's even better then!" Amelia said with a smile and a nod.

* * *

Arizona took Sofia into her arms and smiled broadly, "Where's my favorite girl?"

Sofia giggled "That's me!"

"Yes it's you, my most favorite girl on the whole planet!", Arizona added, giving her daughter numerous kisses.

"Come, Mama, I want to show you what I made in my bedroom."

"What did you make honey?", Arizona looked questioningly at Callie.

Callie smiled, "Just go with her."

Sofia brought Arizona in front of a small table and three chairs. The table was completely set, with plates and utensils for three people.

"This is your chair, this is Mommy's chair and this is mine", Sofia explained.

"Oh honey it's really beautiful", Arizona said.

"It's in the house where we all live together", Sofia smiled.

"Oh, honey… you have two houses now, isn't that cool?", Arizona explained.

"No, I don't like that, I want to have one house!", Sofia said stubbornly.

Callie was standing at the door observing this exchange, "Sofia, go wash your hands sweety, it's time for dinner", she said.

Arizona turned around and looked at Callie worried. "You think this is a good idea for her? We might have to talk about it with her, make her understand that it cannot happen."

"Why not?", Callie asked.

"Why not what?", Arizona replied completely surprised.

"Why can't it happen?", Callie repeated.

"Are you kidding?", Arizona was now starting to be a bit annoyed.

"No, I'm not kidding. You know, I've been thinking a lot lately…, about you… and us… I miss you… I miss us…", Callie started explaining.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Arizona raised her voice, "And did you start missing me before or after you heard your girlfriend was leaving the city?!"

"Penny has nothing to do with that…", Callie started explaining.

Arizona laughed sarcastically, "She has everything to do with this, she's your girlfriend, remember!?"

"Not any more", Callie explained.

"Since when?", Arizona asked still not lowering her voice.

"Since a few hours ago", Callie replied honestly.

Arizona laughed irritated, "And who broke it off?", she asked coldly.

"What difference does that make?", Callie asked.

Arizona laughed sarcastically again, "Of course it makes a difference! Did you break up with her because you wanted to be with me, or did she break up with you?", Arizona was really mad now.

Callie did not reply.

"She broke it off." Arizona stated coldly, "You are unbelievable, Calliope Torres! You get dumped and then suddenly you want me back!"

"It wasn't like that, I was going to break up with her, I was just trying to find the right time, be sure of what I want.", Callie tried explaining.

"When you love somebody Callie, you don't need time to figure it out, you just feel it… love is something you feel, something you think about when you wake up in the morning, and when you go to bed in the evening, because you are yearning for the person you love to be next to you. You don't sit down and make a pros and cons list about this person, you let yourself feel it and you listen to what your heart is telling you", Arizona ranted.

"Mama, why are you angry?", Sofia asked entering the room.

"Mama is not angry, I'm just speaking too loud. Come give mama a kiss, I have to go."

"But I thought we would have dinner together", Sofia said disappointed.

"Mama can't today, but tomorrow you and I will cook dinner together, deal?"

"Yay", Sofia said happily.

"Arizona…I really do lo…", Callie tried to explain.

"Not now Calliope", Arizona replied coldly.

"Ok, but can you at least at some point give me a chance to explain?", Callie tried.

"I don't know…, I can't think about it now."

"Bye honey", Arizona said before giving her daughter a kiss goodbye and heading out.

When the doors closed Callie felt enormous emptiness around her, and inside her. She took her daughter into her arms and squeezed her tightly. When she felt her daughter's small arms around her neck she closed her eyes as a few tears started falling down her cheeks.


End file.
